The Professor's Wife
by Jaade
Summary: Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, from meeting to death. Touching, funny, and a story of love in desolate war. I present to you, the story of the Professor and his wife. Completed! R/R!


_**So here's a one-shot, because I'm totally bored to death, and I need some Remus/Tonks, I need it, all right? Okay. Now that's clear. This is just going to show off moments in their life, yeah, and it's in chronological order so you don't have to scroll dementedly for your favourite part. Oh and there's one sex scene. **_

_**Also, the song used in the scene where they dance is "9 Crimes" by Damien Rice. I actually am proud of this, so I hope you enjoy **_

_**Please, please review, I will love you forever, and Remus will give you a huge sexy-ass werewolf hug.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**;;**_

_**The Professor's Wife**_

**When Nymphadora Tonks first saw Remus Lupin, the first thing she noticed was his hands. Pale, slender and fair, they were a pianist's hands.**

**When Remus Lupin first saw Nymphadora Tonks, the first thing he noticed was her nose. Something she didn't bother to morph, it was long, straight and dignified, unlike the rest of her.**

"You really MUST watch where you're going, you know?" chided Remus, brushing off his suit.

"Oh, I know. It's my specialty." Tonks surveyed the man in front of her, taking in the wholesomeness that seemed to radiate off his body.

"That's nice to hear. I'll be off then. Good day." And he turned around, intending to run out into the London Street.

"Aren't you staying for the meeting, then?" She asked, pleased she had made a sort of friend.

"I've been staying for enough meetings. See you next time, miss." And he was off in a whirl of politeness and optimism, and he left behind one pink haired lass who raised her eyebrows and turned back around.

**When Nymphadora first heard about Remus, it was from Sirius Black.**

**When Remus first heard about Nymphadora, it was from Sirius Black.**

"Who's that girl, then, Sirius?" he asked his mate, when he was pleasantly, good humouredly drunk.

"Hestia?" asked Sirius, confused. "You know her, right?"

"No, I mean the new girl. Pink hair, young, odd clothes?" explained Remus.

"Oh, that's cousin Tonks! Andy's daughter, and boy, she's a laugh!" Sirius clarified to Remus.

"A laugh?"

"Yeah. A funny one that she is." Sirius smirked suddenly. "Interested?"

"No!" Remus blushed furiously. "No, I just…didn't know who she was! God, Sirius, must you…"

"Sure you didn't. Oh, and this woman LOVES to be called Nymphadora."

XXXX

"Who's that bloke, Siri? Your friend I think?" Tonks asked, curiosity bubbling up.

"Which one?" However, after Remus's question last night, Sirius was far better prepared. He smirked inside.

"Oh, that one. You know, he didn't stay for the meeting." Wavered Tonks, unsure of how to describe the stranger.

"Kingsley?" queried Sirius, close to laughing.

"I know King, you dolt! I mean the other one!"

"Describe him, maybe?" Sirius NEEDED to hear that. He needed a laugh.

"Oh, I don't know, you idiot. The one with brown hair-"

"Mundungnus?"

"And loo—NO! Looks a bit pale and sick, I think."

"Snape?"

"Ugh NO! Why did I even ask you?" cried Tonks, exasperated.

"Because nobody else is here!" retorted Sirius.

"He was more on the handsome side, really." Wondered Tonks.

"OH! I know who you mean!" cried Sirius, feigning surprise. He snorted. "You mean him with the brown hair, and the grey eyes, and the extreme stick up ass attitude?"

"Stick up ass?" asked Tonks.

"I mean he's ruddy polite." Sirius clarified.

"Yes, I think he's the one. Who is he?" Finally the idiot got it.

"Oh, that's Remus Lupin! Our resident werewolf ass!"

"He's a werewolf?" Tonks cried, astonished. "Woah!"

Sirius looked (lol) serious for a minute. "You don't exactly have a prejudice, do you?"

"No, I mean, I just think that's cool as hell!" Tonks told him, her hair blushing.

**When Nymphadora first realized she loved Remus, she saw him in a dream.**

**When Remus first realized he loved Nymphadora, he saw her in a Boggart. **

She was having the exact same dream again, that Tonks. She was getting married, but this time, instead of a rocker chick wedding, she was in a long white dress, and she was in a veil and a pretty tiara, and this time it wasn't a heavily tattooed, ponytailed, pierced man who stood at the altar. She didn't trip once as she daintily floated down the aisle with her father, instead of doing an air guitar slide like in previous dreams. And at the altar, stood a pale, tall, brown haired man with beautiful eyes, and beautiful hands. At the altar stood Remus Lupin, with his signature half smile and his scars.

Waking up, she realised she was blushing, as she looked at a scribbled note which she had kept from him.

"Your hair looks delightful, Miss. –RL" she murmured, at the note he had slid down the table to her at last week's meeting.

"Thanks, Remus." She whispered to nobody in particular.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Remus, get rid of the bloody Boggart, can you?" yelled Sirius.

"There's no need to shout, Padfoot. And sure, you could have just asked nicely." Remus grunted as he walked up the stairs, turning right, left, and then straight ahead. It was a perfectly ordinary Boggart, really, he thought, as it rattled merrily in the trunk. It would almost be fun to get rid of it.

"_Alohamora" _he opened the trunk and it whirled about for a moment, as Remus looked up, smirking, expecting the pale round moon. It wasn't there.

"Did it escape?" Remus asked himself, looking around at the room, as his gaze landed on the floor. A woman lay there, pale and petite, with darkened eyes and a whitish tinge of death on her skin. She was clad in black rocker clothing, and she had the hair of the most vivid pink. Remus's jaw dropped open as he dropped his wand and stood there, transfixed at this strange, new Boggart.

"For God's sake, Moony can't you even-" Sirius stopped outright, looking at dead Tonks on the floor, his best mate who was as white as a sheet, and his wand on the floor.

"RIDDIKULUS!" he screamed at the Boggart that was now a dementor, and forced it back into the trunk.

"So your Boggart has changed."

Remus's face slowly regained what colour it once had, as he bent over to pick up his wand.

"I suppose it has." He tried to remain stoic.

"Interesting change, this is, isn't it?" Sirius mused, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"Shut up." Remus, who was pale as death two minutes ago, now blushed like a woman.

"I suppose it's a very…oh I can't keep this up. MOONY LOVES TONKS! MOONY LOVES TONKS! OH MY GOD, MOONY LOVES TONKS AND HE'S GOING TO PROPOSE TO HER! MOONY LOVES TONKS!"

"Sirius FUCKING Black, as of now, you are a DEAD MAN!" Remus raised his voice, which was cracking in embarrassment.

"What if I tell her…oh so accidentally?" Sirius laughed, boyish excitement shining.

"Dead men can't talk!" warned Remus, his eyes glinting.

"I'M GOING TO TELL HER!" Sirius yelled excitedly, taking off down the stairs, Remus in hot pursuit, both laughing, exhilarated, like they did in Hogwarts, pounding up and down the murky hallways, as Kreacher muttered darkly.

"Master and his filthy friend, pretending they are infants. Kreacher plans to urinate in their soup."

**When Remus first had a romantic talk to Tonks, he spouted nonsense.**

**When Tonks first had a romantic talk to Remus, she watched stars. **

"I wonder why there are so many of them, really?" she quipped, studying his face, which was rather close to hers.

"Scars?" he asked.

"Stars, Remus. In the sky."

"I don't know. But they all have their own names, and their own stories." He told her, well versed in Greek mythology.

"Bugger them. Let's name them ourselves, shall we?" she said, her eyes shining.

How could he ever refuse?

"All right. I'll go first." Stated Remus, pointing at one. "That one's Sirius. The puny, asshole right outside all the other stars."

"It was punished to be a star because it was such a blithering idiot." Finished Tonks. "And that one's Kingsley."

"Kingsley was condemned to be a star because he was way too kind and calm. He wanted to have some excitement…" continued Remus.

"And so it became a star!" Tonks concluded, as this game became fun.

"My turn. That one's Mundungnus." Remus pointed to a withered, ugly old star in the distance. "He wanted to perv on girls, so he decided to do it from way high up."

"That one is Remus." Tonks stated, pointing to a particularly bright star.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You're a star because you have the most beautiful eyes, and God said everyone should see them." Tonks finished, blushing.

"This is Tonks. _Dora Tonks. _She was a star, because she was so extremely gorgeous, and perfect, so we decided to have you up there, so you can look at everyone."

Tonks blushed redder as she quickly pointed to another star, rather far off in the distance.

"And that's Kreacher."

"Kreacher?" Remus choked on laughter.

"Yes. Because he's a dirty little spy."

**When Remus first kissed Nymphadora, he fell over.**

**When Nymphadora first kissed Remus, she dragged him down with her.**

"Um, Tonks?" Remus asked, his face slowly flushing, as he stood closer to her.

"Yeah?" she breathed. She sure hoped he wouldn't spout corny literature and ruin what was becoming a rather good moment.

"Mistletoe."

And with that, he bent and kissed her, his cool, dry lips on her pink, glossy ones, as his hands curled around her waist and his tongue probed into her mouth. His hair fell into her eyes and he deepened the kiss, neither of them not feeling the need for air until one of them slipped, skidded, and fell over, Tonks taking the brunt of the fall, Remus on top of her. Their faces were dangerously close together still, as they sprawled on the floor and their noses touched lightly and she admired his pale eyes as never before.

"Filthy werewolf and filthy blood traitor fornicating in the Noble House of Black! Kreacher wants to vomit all over them, but why waste his dinner on such filth?" sneered Kreacher, dashing from the room.

"Um, I'm sorry!" Remus blushed again, and helped her up.

"For what? That was officially the best kiss I've ever had!" Tonks cried, as she whisked away, out of the front door and into the snowy December night.

"Merry Christmas Remus!"

"You too…sweetheart."

"Sweetheart?" Tonks paused in the middle of the road, a perfect angel. "Love you…honey!" and she was off, that woodland sprite, with a mad little giggle.

"So…Mr Lupin…" drawled Sirius.

Remus internally cursed Sirius to die a terrible death as he asked him politely.

"What?"

"Kreacher has been telling me some…interesting stories…" Sirius smirked.

"Kreacher is a liar."

"He says that…"

"Kreacher is a liar."

"You and darling Miss Tonks…"

"Kreacher's mother was a whore elf." Snapped Remus.

"Were…fornicating! In my kitchen. Must I be concerned, Remus?"

"We weren't fornicating!" Remus cried, outraged. "I just waved her goodbye…just saw her off!"

"Your lies are redder than the lipstick on your face, my dear Marauder."

**When Remus first made love to Nymphadora, he considered it the best thing he had ever experienced.**

**When Nymphadora first made love to Remus, she understood the mechanics of squeezing a tree through a rubber band.**

**(SEX SCENE HERE) **

"Are you sure?" He breathed into her ear. They were in an incredibly compromising position in Remus's flat, him lying on top of her, both fully clothed, on the floor, another kiss resulting in a fall.

"Never been more sure." She told him, unbuttoning his shirt with a small hand, as he ripped hers off, and unhooked her bra rapidly, wriggling out of his own trousers as she slid out of her underwear.

She took a moment to revel at him, and she breathed in, he was a Greek God, he was Vulcan, with his sculpted torso, and his scars, his many, many scars, and she, to him, was a mere wood nymph, a Dryad, sleek, pretty and petite. He ran his hands down her body, hands lingering on her perfect, cupped breasts, as she trailed kisses down the light trail of hair that led from his navel to his groin. And at last, they were ready, and he entered her with a soft cry of pleasure from her, and he pumped rhythmically, as she took in the waves of pleasure that rolled down her body as the man, that werewolf Remus Lupin did such things to her with his fingers and his tongues.

He was no Professor, she decided as another orgasm overtook her, and he moaned her name softly. Oh no, he was not the calm, dignified Professor. He was a sexy, dirty bastard. And she screamed that out loud as he came in her, a satisfied gasp and he rolled over, both of them breathing hard, enjoying the warm sensation that only came from coitus.

"Remus?" breathed Tonks.

"Yeah?" he was drained, spent, and extraordinarily happy.

"You're bloody good at sex, anyone told you that?"

**When Remus first realised others knew about their relationship, he was embarrassed and shy.**

**When Tonks first realised others knew about their relationship, she was bloody excited.**

"So…Professor Lupin?" Fred asked him, teasingly.

"Yes, Fred?" inquired Remus. The boys had just ran away from school, and Remus supposed he should be at least a little concerned, or angry, but they were just too hilarious at times.

"We've got a whole new line in, actually." Said Fred, elbowing George in the ribs.

"Just for people in your predicament, professor." Continued George, winking.

"What, you've found a cure for lycanthropy?" Joked Remus.

No. It was something far more sinister.

"No! Our new line is…." George flourished his hands.

"Love potions, 20 Fail Safe Ways to Get a Witch in Your Bed…"

"What!?" sputtered Remus, outraged and embarrassed.

"Potions to make her drowsy, potions to make you…extra attentive, a special range of toys…."

"Marketed towards couples! We have vibra-"

"Stop!" cried Remus, feeling his cheeks flushing a horrible red. "Why would you ever think that I would need this sort of rubbish?"

"Oh, certain…doggy sources have informed us…" George tried to be formal.

"That you have been… hmm… how shall I elocute this?" Fred pretended to ponder.

"Don't." Remus warned, his cheeks flushing even further.

"Having certain relations…with a female…" George continued, ignoring Remus's face which was rapidly gaining the colour of blood.

"With a certain Miss…ah, what was her name, Mr Weasley?" he inquired of George.

"Was it…Tonks?" Fred faux coquetted.

"I believe it was."

Both the twins stared at the blushing Professor, identical grins on their faces. Remus swore to hunt down Sirius, while he backed away, murmuring mixed threats and promises to alert Mrs Weasley.

"Oh, Professor?" Fred asked in a falsetto voice.

"Would you like to buy some Chocolate Flavoured Exploding Condoms? Add a tinge of spice and excitement…"

"To your already nevertheless exciting bedroom life."

There was a pregnant pause as the twins waited on bated breath for Remus to explode, or worse, tell their mother. He was (even though a Marauder) still their ex professor, and they let out their inhalation as Remus suddenly did something he (under usual circumstances) wouldn't do to any of the Weasley children.

He laughed loudly, flipped them both his middle finger, and went out of the room.

One Mister Black had hell coming to him.

XXXXXXXXX

"So Tonks…?" inquired Bill's girlfriend, Fleur Delacour.

"Yeah?" Tonks was concentrating mostly on her slice of chicken that she was devouring.

"I hear you have a new boyfriend?"

Tonks laughed, unembarrassed.

"And who told you that?" she asked, as Molly and Hermione came into the room to listen, and add to their conversation.

"I am…not knowing his name? Very annoying, black hair, handsome one tell me you are!" Fleur tried to pronounce her English.

"You mean Sirius?" asked Hermione, her eyes flashing. "Yeah, he told me something interesting too, Tonks."

"I think I've heard this, and from the same source!" Molly sat down at the table with tehm, smiling at Tonks.

"Who ees it?" inquired Fleur, not familiar with the Order members.

"Don't you know?" Tonks asked them. "Didn't that Sirius idiot tell you?"

"Nope."

"No, he didn't."

"_Non."_

"It's…you know… him!" Tonks thought it was so obvious she could die.

"Who?" asked Hermione, her eyes bugging out.

"Who do you mean, Tonks?" Molly asked.

"I hope its not that…Sirius." Fleur screwed up her face.

"No! He's my cousin, and EW!"

"Then who?" begged Hermione, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Excuse me, ladies, but may I borrow Miss Tonks for a moment?" Remus's calm voice was at the doorway, his cheeks slightly flushed at the sight of so many women congregated.

"Just a minute, Rem." Tonks stumbled over the chair, and out of the doorway as the remaining three goggled at each other.

"Not…" Fleur's eyes were wide open.

"No way…" Molly felt like a little girl.

"The PROFESSOR?" squealed Hermione, her cheeks reddening as Tonks entered the room and grinned.

"Sussed it out, then?" she chirped.

"Tonks…?" breathed Molly

"Are you…boning the Professor?" Hermione herself, later, would criticize herself for this lapse in good language but it couldn't be helped.

"This is so awkward, yes. What's wrong? We're dating." Tonks laughed nervously.

"But he's…the Professor!" Hermione sputtered.

"So? I mean, he's bloody good in bed and he's a dab hand…"

"Stop!" Molly cried, blushing red. "That's enough!"

**When Tonks lost her cousin, she was bloody inconsolable.**

**When Remus lost his last, closest friend, he tried to stay strong, for her.**

"Remus, oh, thank Merlin you're here!" Tonks sighed, sitting up in the hospital bed. "They've kept me for a _day_! And they're feeding me SUCH horrible food, it isn't even fair!"

"You'll be out in a day, Dora." Remus's voice sounded tired, wearier than usual, and when she studied his face, it was paler than usual, dark circles ringing his eyes, his skin the colour of death.

"Haven't you slept?" she asked him.

Remus shook his head.

"Eaten?"

He shook his head again, and swallowed, as if there was something stuck in his throat.

"Remus, what is it?" she never saw him this anxious and pale before.

"Dora, please don't ask me to tell you." His voice was a bare whisper.

"What happened? Remus, tell me!" she snapped at him, her cheeks flushing.

"I can't tell you. I might…" He knew he would break down if he told her, and he closed his eyes for a minute and when he opened them again, Mad-Eye and Molly were by the hospital bed, telling her the details of the battle at the Ministry. And when Mad Eye reached the part where Sirius slipped through the veil, leaving behind a Sirius shaped hole in the Universe, she let out a long, low sob, before starting to cry hysterically, for the cousin she knew for a year.

With a leap, Remus was instantly by her side, crushing her to him, not caring that Molly and Mad Eye were in the room, all he cared about at that very moment was to never let go of the witch sobbing into his shirt, and the other was to not start sobbing himself. Not now, not in front of everyone. And so he clutched her, as if she was his whole world, that Professor who had nothing more, and he choked down his own grief, and didn't let it pour out.

**When Remus broke up with Tonks, it hurt him more than losing anything ever did.**

**When Tonks was broken up with Remus, she lost her essence of herself.**

"Remus, I have a mission for you." Dumbledore stated to Remus, abrupt.

"Yes, sir?"

"The werewolf pack outside Derbyshire is headed by Fenrir Greyback. They've been targeting innocents lately, and they, I suppose, are on the side of Lord Voldemort."

"Yes. And?"

"I would like it if you ingratiate yourself with the pack, as you are…"

"I get it. I'll leave immediately." Remus's voice was a flat monotone and Dumbledore looked up, worried.

"Not immediately, Remus, I know you have some…loose ends to tie up here. I know about-"

"I'll leave immediately." Remus said again, sharply, as Dumbledore stood along with him and looked him right in his pale, grey eyes.

"Remus, you don't have to, not if you…" Dumbledore's voice was gentled as Remus looked down, fighting for control.

"I'm leaving. I'll see you in a few months, Albus." And with that, Remus stalked out of the door, leaving behind an increasingly concerned Professor Dumbledore.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tonks." Remus was abrupt as he stopped in front of her, putting his hands on his shoulders, squeezing tightly.

"Yeah, Remus?" she smiled at him, and tried to kiss him, but his face was stony, and hard and his hands never left the grip on her shoulders.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked her, almost angrily.

"What?"

"Right?" he pressed on, his eyes flashing. "You know I love you, _right_?"

"Yes, I do, Remus." Tonks stuttered. He looked positively furious.

"I love you so, so much." He started. "I would…I swear I would die for you, I would kill for you."

"Remus? What is it?" His mood had changed terribly.

"I love you so much, so I can't. I cannot stay with you."

"What?" Tonks cried, outraged.

"I have to go on a mission for Dumbledore. Live with the werewolves, and I can't. I can't love you, and I can't…"

"Remus, we can still be together even if you're away, as you said I love you and I…" Tonks trailed away, a sly note of hysteria creeping into her voice.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so terribly sorry but I'm too… I can't do this. I…" he backed away, staring at his own hands as if they had committed a murder, and he backed out of the doorway, still glaring at his hands as if they had done a terrible crime.

Tonks slumped to the floor, and sobbed her heart out, as the pink tendrils of her hair turned a mousy, dull brown.

**When Remus first returned from the werewolves, it was the worst time he ever had.**

**When Tonks first received Remus home, it was the first time she saw him cry.**

He opened his eyes, sunlight pricking his eyelids. Three months with the werewolves and he couldn't even stand the pain of transforming without Wolfsbane. He smirked, a small smile that was quickly replaced by a look of abject horror as he tasted the metallic tang of human blood in his mouth. He looked around, panicking, as he spotted a human cadaver on the floor, horribly mangled, beyond recognition, a mass of blood, guts and bones.

Remus heaved, and emptied his stomach into a bush, retching over and over again, as he fought the urge not to run away, run far, far away.

"I didn't think you had it in you, Lupin…" Greyback was admiring the mangled man, tasting his blood.

"Nor did I" spat Remus, in disgust.

"I suppose I can trust you now. You have…left all human behaviour behind. Good job."

Remus smiled and nodded, not forgetting his mission.

"You know, I have a list of people I would love to do to as what you did to this poor idiot…" Greyback continued, silkily.

"Oh?" asked Remus, his stomach churning.

"First is that French bitch, that Veela woman. She's been on my list for a long, long time, really."

Fleur.

"Really?" breathed Remus.

"Then I would go for that Ginny Weasley. As you know, little children are my specialty. Or that bushy haired, pretty one. No mind."

Remus fought the urge to vomit again as he smiled and nodded, smiled and nodded.

"And the last on my list, is that bitch that can change herself." Greyback growled, licking his chops. "And I wouldn't just eat her, I'd have my fucking way with her first because God knows what that woman can do in bed, eh, Lupin?" Fenrir laughed gutturally.

Remus felt white-hot pounding anger rising up in him like phantom applause, iron rage propelling his fists to lash out at Greyback, once, twice and the bigger man slumped over as Remus realised he was yelling at him, shouting that he would never touch her. He gave Greyback one last kick, satisfied he was unconscious, and backed away.

What had he become?

He had lost Sirius. He had lost Tonks. He had become a cannibal, the worst of the worst, and the lowest of the low. And now, Fenrir Greyback wanted Tonks, because of him.

"Obliviate." He whispered, pointing at Greyback.

At that moment, Remus Lupin never hated anyone more than he hated himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The knocking on the door startled Tonks, as she rushed to open it, forgetting the security question because there stood Remus, her Remus Lupin, looking more tired than ever, his face whiter than death itself, and his eyes haunted, horrible, ringed by dark circles. His hair flopped listlessly on his face and his hand was on the doorway, supporting him.

She knew he hated him. She did.

But she opened the door, and ushered him in.

"Remus, what happened?" she asked him, worried by his silence.

"Do you have a change of clothes?" his voice was hoarser than usual, as if he had been shouting recently.

"Yes, some of your own just wait a minute." And she returned with a shirt and trousers, cleanly pressed and motioned him to the bathroom. As she sat down, she heard him retch into the toilet, and she rushed up, hurriedly, running to the bathroom.

He had managed to get the clothes on, but he was violently heaving into the toilet, his stomach churning as he tried to empty himself completely, as she rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"What is it?" she asked him again, when they were both seated.

"I…killed a man." He admitted to her.

"What? You di-" she hurriedly stopped herself. This was Remus Lupin, the man who beat himself up for not saying hello to her one evening. He must be killing himself over this.

"Remus, I've killed people before too, it's part of our job…" she tried to soothe the agitated man.

"No, no. I…killed a man under the moon. I tore him apart, Dora. I fucking killed him." Remus whispered. To his horror, he felt tears welling up in his eyes, as they hadn't for ever so long, and his hands started shaking as he continued. "And Greyback, he wants you. He wants you dead and he wants to…rape you. And I hit him, and I can't even. Oh God, Dora."

Remus was crying, Dora noticed with a shock. He was crying hard, his entire body shaking with the force of his guilt, and grief, and _Sirius. _

"It's all right." She whispered as she hugged him, and he clung to her, sobbing hard into her shoulder, making her own body shake with his crying. "It's all right, Remus. It's fine. You're all right. I'm all right…" she tried to talk but found her own voice choking, as she held the man she loved, who was breaking completely.

"I don't want to go back…" Remus sobbed convulsively, forgetting dignity in the face of utmost, held back grief. "I don't want to go back there, Dora. Oh, God. I don't. I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry Dora. I can't. I can't, fuck, do this." And he cried harder, pressing into her shoulders, tears for Sirius mingling with the guilt he felt.

And they stayed like that the entire night, knowing nothing would change tomorrow.

**When Remus danced with Nymphadora for the first time, he was the happiest he had been that year.**

**When Nymphadora danced with Remus, it was the least she could do for her man.**

"Snow in April!" cried Molly Weasley, looking out of the window. "It's snowing in April!"

This was, of course, England and snow in April wasn't the norm. After a suspicious glance at Fred and George, the company gathered in the Burrow for Easter lunch trooped out, Remus and Tonks trailing maudlin behind the happy guests. The children started whooping and hollering, throwing snowballs and snow-rocks at each other, only aiming to maim or seriously injure.

Fred and George set up a boom box in the corner, playing wizard rock tunes that really made Nymphadora want to get up and dance but she couldn't, could she now? Because of the idiot standing ten feet away from her, looking at his feet as if they were projecting stories into her brain.

Molly sighed noisily at the horrible music and waved her wand once, as more soothing, older music played, making the children groan with disappointment. Bill and Fleur plunked down in a corner and started a competition on who could swallow the other's face first, and sloppiest, while Fred pretended to puke behind them, miming vivaciously.

_Leave me out with the waste_

_This is not what I do_

_It's the wrong kind of place_

_To be thinking of you_

The music whispered to Remus, as he wandered over to a small clearing in the heavily snowing woods, and stared at the bark of a single tree, memorizing it's grooves as he wondered how old the tree was, how many hardships it had occurred, and whether it's leaves changed as readily as Nymphadora's pretty hair.

And he thought hard about her pretty hair, and her pretty eyes, and her childish nose, and her young, vixen grin. And he couldn't help but recall the feel of her body in his and the touch of her hand on his and the warmth of her eyes looking into his pale grey ones. And he remembered, and he regretted and he hated himself.

And lost in his memories of a dancing, pink vixen, he felt her soft touch on his shoulder, her soft lips on his muscled, tense back, and he felt _her _in her entire essence behind him, smelt a vanilla and Nymphadora scent and the music played on.

_And is that alright?_

_Yeah… Give my gun away when it's loaded_

_That alright? Yeah_

_If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it?_

And he knew he was dreaming, still day dreaming about her because he always, always did, and that's why he turned around, and he held her hands softly, tightly in his rough, slender ones and he put her in a dancer's pose, poised for a waltz.

And he spun her around, and around and they were laughing, they were infinite, and they were _young. _And he started laughing as the music played on, haunting melody after haunting note, and two bright spots appeared high on his cheeks and he laughed as he whirled her around, that woman, the Professor's girlfriend, the object of his desire.

And in that moment, they were happy.

Because Remus, he wasn't dreaming.

**When Tonks was angry, she would make Remus jealous. **

**When Remus was jealous, he was out of bounds.**

"So, lassie, you single?" it was a seedy London pub, and he was a seedy, London youth.

"I suppose so." Tonks muttered into her drink, her hair dulling further.

"Whaddya say I buy you a nice drink eh?" He was about twenty and his breath smelled of Firewhisky.

"Go ahead."

"One Firewhisky for the lassie, mate!" he said, tossing a galleon at the bartender.

"Ta." Tonks murmured.

She was lonely, and she was cold. And she wanted Remus so badly she actually looked around for him. Sometimes, fate plays unexpected tricks, and she spotted him in a corner of the bar, seemingly in deep conversation with a man, but she saw his eyes flickering to her every now and then. She almost went over to him, she almost did, but she smiled inside and thought, why not have a little…fun with the London boy next to her. Why not do it right in front of Remus? That would teach him.

"So, mate, are you good in bed, then?" she put on her best cheeky smile, raised her voice and winked at the boy next to her, who looked ecsasctic with delight at the thought of this pretty woman responding to his advances.

"Only the best." He puffed his chest out, and straightened his weedy shoulders.

"Is your apartment clean?" she winked at him again.

"The cleanest." He grinned, knowing where this was going to lead.

"Well, maybe we can go out after this drink. Only if your apartment is bare, and then, only if it's clean." She told him, gently.

"Oh, I'm gonna fuck you senseless, that's what!" he boasted loudly, hoping everyone at the bar would hear. And he squeezed her bum, he actually did, that idiot, and she pretended to enjoy it, blushing furiously.

"So, you had some experience before, yeah?" And his hand squeezed her ass harder, and he grinded toward her, the repulsive arse, as if marking his territory.

"WOULD YOU TAKE YOUR FUCKING FILTHY HANDS OFF HER?"

She had never, repeat, never heard Remus shout that loud.

"Who the bloody hell are you? She's my girl for the night!" the boy protested weakly.

"Take your filthy matted paw off her or I swear I will make sure your mother's milk leaks out of your worthless bones." The supressed fury in Remus's voice made people turn around, as Tonks smirked quietly.

"What? Hey, I don't know, she's mine for toni-" the boy tried to argue again but this time Remus, her strong, loyal and now fierce boyfriend strode up to him, all magic forgotten as he punched him in the face, hard once, twice, thrice.

The boy fell to the ground, and having committed no great crime to warrant the rapidly swelling bruises, started crying and complaining.

"I didn't know she was your girl!" he sobbed. "She seemed so ready, she invited ME! Maybe you have a tiny prick!" he whined as he stumbled out of the bar, clutching his purple face.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Remus growled at Tonks, and she actually trembled a little. He seemed ready to strike her.

"I just wanted a bit of fun, you know. You don't own me."

"I… Are you bloody idiotic? Were you going to go through with it?" Remus pressed on, his face red in anger.

"Sure I was." Lied Tonks. "I mean, he sure is young, rich and harmless?"

She meant it as a joke, to counter his earlier argument, meant to sting rather than injure but she regretted it as Remus's face paled and a look of hurt crossed his features as his eyes went from dark to pale and his chin trembled slightly.

Tonks was sorry. She was so terribly sorry.

"Oh. All right. I was only…" Remus fumbled.

"Well, you tell me you don't want me and now you're so over protective, what's your problem?" Tonks snapped at him, guilt making her mad.

"I'm sorry. Good night."

And he swept from the room, his resolve breaking and Nymphadora watched, her heart breaking.

**When Dumbledore died, Remus crumbled and repaired.**

**When Dumbledore died, Nymphadora's hair turned pink again.**

"Where's Harry?" Remus whispered to Ron, as they all gathered in the hospital wing, around the prone, pale body of Bill Weasley.

"Don't know, Professor. Ginny's gone off to get him." Ron looked concerned, as was expected, and Nymphadora looked so beautiful, even with scars and dirt on her face.

And speaking of the devil, and he entered, bringing with him a red haired woman and Remus's mind flashed back to James and Lily, triumphant after their first battle. Small talk was exchanged, and the condition of Bill Weasley discussed, and then Harry dropped the bomb.

"Ron, Dumbledore's dead."

Remus felt his world break around him, break into tiny pieces, and he heard a strangled, hoarse:

"No!"

He realised it came from him, and he collapsed into a nearest chair, hiding his face, to block the view of his rapid swallowing and blinking, because he couldn't break, not here.

Tonks felt tears run down her face, and Dumbledore wasn't the only reason as she looked at her Remus, and she saw him fight the urge to break and she almost laughed with joy when he looked up, face dry. She knew how much control meant to the werewolf, her werewolf.

More talk was exchanged, and the battle debriefed, as Molly and Arthur came rushing in, worry etched on their features.

"See?" she felt herself saying, over Molly and Fleur's sobbing. "She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!"

Remus sounded embarrassed, and guilty.

"It's not the same. Bill won't be a full werewolf…"

Molly interjected her bit of wisdom.

"But I told you a million times…" Remus was weakly protesting. "I'm too old for you, too poor, too dangerous…"

"And I've told YOU a million times, I don't care!" She knew her voice was raised, and to be honest, she didn't give a damn as a tear soaked Hagrid walked in and took Harry and McGonagall out as Remus cast his eyes around the room, desperate for something to hold on to, something to look at. The room was suddenly colder now that Tonks had run out and he felt himself drifting out as well, and found himself on a lonely banister, where only a year before, he had kissed Tonks on duty.

And there she was, beautiful and brown haired and all he did was kiss her again, just one time, just one hard kiss, and suddenly he was gasping for breath, all consumed with love and her hair turned pink and he was so happy, so breathlessly happy as he cradled her face softly and kissed her again, and again because she was his, and there would be no changing that, and they would be husband and wife, mother and father, Remus and Tonks for all eternity.

And he loved her, he whispered sharply. He loved her so much, ever so much and he didn't know why she started sobbing loudly, as if she wasn't happy. Tears ran down her face, only to be wiped away by a surprised Remus, as she cried, and cried on how he was such a git, and that she loved him, oh God, she loved him.

And he felt traitorous, burning tears coming to his own eyes as he imagines her beautiful, crying face, and he tries to force them down, and he hears voices, old, dead voices as he clings to her as if it was the only thing preventing him from absolute, certain death. He swallowed audibly, repeatedly as the night wind whipped his face and the burning in his eyes would not go away, it simply wouldn't go away.

_Don't cry. _He heard a distinctly feminine voice, Lily Evans, and he felt the tears coming only faster as he tried to draw breath on the chilly banister.

_Stop it, Moony. Don't be a girl. _It was James, his proud voice coaxing him but still, Remus felt himself crying, unable to stop now that he had started.

And she felt his tears in her hair, and she felt him heaving breaths as he tried, and failed to compose himself and they both stood on the banister, crying for absolutely no reason, because they were so happy, so exquisitely happy, and so sad, depressingly, heavily sad at the same time.

And this time, when she woke up, she saw something beside her that made tears come to her eyes all over again.

He was there.

**When Remus got married, he was proud and his insecurities melted away.**

**When Tonks got married, she knew it would happen, she knew it.**

"It's beautiful…" Molly and Andromeda dabbed at their eyes, surveying the dress as Nymphadora spun around. Her hair thick and dark, her eyes the darkest black, she resembled a softer, prettier, less cruel Bellatrix, and Andromeda's heart almost stopped at how beautiful her daughter was really, how much she looked like her.

"Don't be soft, Mum!" Tonks chided, looking at herself. "And Molly, you'll set the girls off!" She indicated Hermione and Ginny sitting rapt in a corner.

"There, you are done! You are a beautiful bride, Tonks! You must look like this more often!" Fleur fixed the last curl of Tonks' hair and smiled at her, and as they hugged, she whispered.

"We are sisters now, Tonks."

Tonks grinned, puzzled. "Why?"

"We are both marrying werewolf…kind of men, are we not? So now you are my sister."

"All right, Fleur." Tonks was radiant. "We're sisters."

"You look so beautiful, Tonks!" Ginny squealed from a corner, as Hermione watched longingly.

"Yes, you look gorgeous!" Hermione added, snapping a picture.

"Wow." Ron poked his head into the room, his jaw dropping open. "Blimey, Tonks, the Professor's going to have a heart attack when he sees you, you're bloody gorgeous!"

Tonks blushed.

Bill entered, kissing Fleur and sitting down beside where Ron had plonked his torso.

"No men allowed!" Fleur swatted her boyfriend playfully and pushed him away, but he didn't budge.

"Yeah, Ron." He continued. "That is, if he doesn't die of nerves already."

Hermione laughed. "Is he nervous?"

"Is he nervous, Hermione?" asked Ron, sarcastically. "Is Merlin a wizard?"

"He's knocked over two tables and sweated through two shirts already. Dad and Ted are talking to him now." Bill continued.

"Doesn't seem like the Professor." Ginny sighed, imagining her handsome teacher blushing and sweating.

"Is white suitable for me, really?" Tonks asked, surveying herself.

"It depends…" Bill said thoughtfully, as Fleur and Tonks glared daggers at him.

"While it certainly does suit you, you look quite pretty. I don't think the virginal symbolism works, as you've obviously been shagging the Professor for ages."

"Bill!"

"Bill!"

"Bill!"

The music played as Tonks clutched Ted's arm, radiant. Ted's mouth trembled as he surveyed his gorgeous daughter, the perfect replica of his Andromeda.

"So I'm giving you away." He whispered to her, and she kissed his stubbly cheek, and laughed.

"Yes, Daddy. You're giving me away. Remember how we used to play weddings and you would be the husband?"

"Hush, Dora. It would be a fine sight if I started blubbering here."

She didn't need to be told as at the end of the aisle stood Remus, her loving, strong, caring Remus, looking ever so handsome, ever so perfect in his crisp white shirt and black suit, his hair neat, his shoes polished, his cheeks pale, and as he stared at her wafting down the aisle holding on to her plump, jolly father, his jaw literally dropped, engaging titters from the audience.

She managed to not trip, all the way to him, and Ted clutched her hand and Ginny, Hermione and Fleur looked on, bridesmaid bouquets in their hands, looking especially pretty. And Remus's best man, Bill stood beside him, and it was odd, in a loving way, both those men standing together. Both scarred by lycanthropy yet not letting it stand in the way of love.

And Ted gave her away, and Remus clutched her hand and looked her in the eye as she stared back into his perfect, pale grey eyes and they were wonderful, they were so wonderful as the minister pronounced them bonded for life, as "I do's" leapt eagerly out of their mouths.

He kissed her, his mouth fusing onto hers as sparks erupted around them, and they still they kissed, not drawing breath, as Fred and George exploded confetti and everyone started cheering in the hysterical joy that comes with love in war. And still they kissed. When they finally broke apart, Tonks whispered to her husband, her sexy, smart Professor.

"We're wonderful."

And he agreed, whole heartedly, joyously as everyone turned to watch Professor Lupin lifting up his pretty wife and spinning her around and around , as he said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"We're wonderful."

And they all agreed, as the party wended into night time, and Bill and Charlie got steadily drunker along with the twins, and Remus was forced to accept glass after glass of alcohol until the time for toasts arrived.

"To my daughter and her husband!" Ted cried, wavering on the spot where he sat. "She is my number one girl, and she's my only girl. And he's a decent bloke, and as I can see, he can hold his alcohol! I wish them every happiness!" And he sat back down.

"To my daughter and her husband!" echoed Andromeda. "I thought Remus Lupin was too …decent for a girl like my Dora. Too shy, too bookish, too… teacherly. I could never have been more wrong. To both of you!"

"TO PROFESSOR LUPIN!" cried Fred and George in unison, as Ginny, Hermione and Ron started whooping and banging on the table.

"The most bloody decent teacher, and a bloody amazing person…"

"The best Professor they ever was, and the most vivid girl I know!" continued Hermione, raising a glass as the small crowd cheered.

"To Lupin and Tonks!" Hagrid roared.

And as the congregation cheered one word became apparent in the synonymous shouts from the people.

"SPEECH, LUPIN! SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH, LUPIN, SPEECH!"

And he got up, the alcohol making him light on his feet as he grinned at the people who turned up.

"Firstly, to the people who turned up. Thank you very much for coming, we appreciated it so much. Secondly, to all the people who toasted us, Ted, Andy, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione and Ron, you're trying bloody hard to make us cry, aren't you? A special mention to Fred, George and Ginny, whom I know for a sure fact, left a ton of sexual toys on our wedding bed."

The crowd whooped.

"And my beautiful, beautiful wife, Dora. I don't know how I lived without her, how I could ever live without her. She's everything at the moment, every single bloody thing! I love you, Nymphadora Lupin, I love you most. And we're wonderful. We're so wonderful." He laughed, giddy with joy as she rose to her feet too, blushing in front of the cheering crowd and raised her bouquet. One throw, and a leaping, frantic catch by Fleur later, the crowd started toasting wildly again.

"To the Professor!"

"To the Professor's wife!"

"To the Lupins!"

And as they got home, and he carried her in his arms, he was drunk, and she was drunk, and they lowered themselves into the bed, Mr and Mrs Lupin, only to begin a whole new story.

**When Remus left Tonks for the last time, he came back.**

**When Remus came back, she accepted him for the final time.**

"I'm sorry."

Nothing.

"I'm so terribly sorry, Dora. I love you. I love you, Dora, and I'm so sorry."

Nothing.

"Please, Dora. Say something. I love you, I'm sorry. Please."

No.

She wouldn't. Not this time.

"I love you. So much, Dora, please." He was grovelling and she turned and walked into the house, him following, his spirit broken.

"Please, love. I was stupid. I was a fool, I was an idiot! I love you, I love our baby…."

"DON'T MENTION OUR BABY!" Her hair turned red, fiery red as she broke and started screaming at him.

"You filthy, despicable little SHIT! You idiot, you call yourself a bloody Professor, you fool, you fucking imbecile! THREE WEEKS I SAT HERE!"

"Dora…"

"THREE WEEKS I SAT HERE WONDERING IF YOU WERE DEAD, IF YOU WERE CAUGHT! NOT A LETTER!"

"I'm so sorry, I…"

"And I was so WORRIED, I would have to raise a child by myself that I would have to… YOU IDIOT! I didn't magic this baby into my stomach, I wouldn't have not if it would carry your idiot offspring!"

"I know…"

"WE FUCKED!" all sense of propriety left her. "YOU AND ME, REMUS. WHY DON'T YOU GET THAT? There's nothing fucking wrong and you go and LEAVE! What was I supposed to do here, what was I supposed to do, Remus?"

And she fell forward, sobbing her heart out as he held her, and his heart constricted.

"I'm so…sorry.

**Nymphadora could not remember.**

**And Remus could not forget.**

"Baby names, Remus, come on!"

"What about Sirius?" he asked her, hoping it was a boy.

"What about ew? Sirius Lupin? Really, Remus?"

"Yeah, that does sound a little weird. Jane, if it's a girl?"

Tonks burst out laughing.

"And ROCHESTER if it's a boy, eh? Remus, you crack me up. Jane and Rochester Lupin indeed."

"Oh, you tell me names since you're so clever." Remus sulked.

"What about Hunter, and Haven?"

"Hunter Lupin. Gives an entire new angle for the werewolf thing, doesn't it?"

"Shut up, Lupin."

"You shut up, Lupin!" he retorted.

"What about Apple?"

"Apple?" Remus laughed. "When we have a family, we can have an entire set, all right? Apple, Orange, Banana and Grape Lupin."

"Don't forget Pumpkin Lupin."

"And This IS What My Stupid Mother Named Me Lupin."

"Shut up, you're not being fair! I'm pregnant!"

"And I'm a werewolf. I'm basically always pregnant."

"Ass."

"What about Teddy Lupin?"

"Perfect."

And it was perfect, until that night when Remus came home, dripping, and he looked so crushed and he tried to hide it as Tonks hugged him, and he pretended like nothing was wrong, nothing at all, until she asked him what happened, and he nonchalantly replied.

"Oh, a Death Eater was killed today. That's all, I'm just tired." He tried to wave it off, but she could see he was breaking and he was she guarded this time.

"Who?" she asked, happily. One down, hundreds to go.

"Peter Pettigrew." He replied, dully.

"Why, that's amazing!" cried Tonks, and she wondered why he looked so sad.

Her laughing eyes danced around the room and she was exquisitely happy until she saw the large, framed photo of the Marauders and her eyes stopped.

James Potter.

Remus Lupin.

Sirius Black.

Peter Pettigrew.

And she hugged him, so tightly, and he hugged her back, and they didn't say anything because it would be traitorous.

**When Remus saw Teddy for the first time, he was speechless.**

**When Tonks saw Teddy for the first time, she was speechless.**

**When Teddy saw his parents for the first time, he started crying.**

"THE BABY IS COMING YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" Tonks screamed, loudly.

"No!" Remus panicked. "You have gas, or you have….you have milk poisoning, I'll get you some antacids, don't panic."

"IT'S THE BABY! CALL MOLLY NOW! NOW, REMUS OR I SWEAR I WILL CURSE YOU TO HELL."

"LUPIN, LISTEN TO MY DAUGHTER NOW!" Andromeda screamed too.

Remus quickly threw a handful of Floo powder into the fire, and the people at the Burrow were startled, at the least, to see Remus's panicked, white head floating in the fire.

"Remus, what, have you been attacked?" Arthur sounded urgent. Remus would have almost preferred the attack.

"No, Molly! The baby's coming and I don't really know what to do, and I think it's popping out, I don't know, can you come, please, because it's really confusing and she's leaking…." Remus sounded hysterical as Molly shushed him.

"Calm DOWN, Remus. I'll be there immediately."

"Oh Mum, can I come, please?" Ginny begged, as Arthur and Molly got ready to apparate.

"All right, come along, Gin. Remus, STAY CALM."

And they were there in the Lupin living room, as Tonks started moaning weakly in both pain and relief as colour kept draining out of Remus's face again and again.

Molly started boiling water, and Arthur put a calming hand on Remus's shoulder as Andromeda soothed her daughter, whilst Ginny danced around excitedly.

"The baby's coming!" she whispered, excitedly, as Remus felt the bottom drop out of his stomach and he quickly ran to the toilet to vomit at the sight of the birth.

"Isn't she supposed to do that?" Ginny asked her father. "Not him?"

"It's Remus. It's expected." Arthur watched as Remus came back and started talking to his wife, trying to soothe her, supposedly. It obviously didn't work, and Tonks screamed louder.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU DID THIS! IT'S YOUR FAULT AND I SWEAR I WILL CUT OFF YOU-is it out?"

"It's a boy!" screamed Molly, tears running down her face, as Ginny started sobbing convulsively.

"It's a boy…" Arthur repeated.

"A BOY!" Tonks squealed, counting his ten fingers and ten, perfect toes, and his black hair and, she gasped. And she felt herself crying with happiness as she held her Teddy Lupin, her baby boy, and Remus held her tightly.

"A healthy, perfect little boy…" Andromeda whispered, looking at the family. "A Teddy Lupin…"

"Ca-Can I hold him?" Remus requested warily, holding his arms out nervously and Tonks decorously placed him in his father's arms and Remus observed his son, his little son. His blood. And the baby's eyes opened and he saw that they were a perfect, beautiful, see through grey, mirroring Remus's and they looked at him, as he felt a lump in his throat and felt tears roll down his cheeks, not caring who was there, at how perfect, how absolutely perfect his baby was. Teddy took one look at the teary, sodden world he was born into and started screaming loudly, probably demanding to be put back inside.

"Oh look, they're both crying, it's so cute!" Ginny sobbed.

And that day, Teddy Lupin was born into the world, the Lupin boy, the Lupin legacy.

**Today, they laid two people to rest.**

**Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin.**

**A baby cried at the funeral.**

**Here lies the Professor.**

**And here lies the Professor's wife.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**XX**

**X**

_**AND ITS OVER**_

_**UGH THIS TOOK A FEW DAYS HAHA**_

_**I actually really love this fic, to be honest,**_

_**Love it.**_

_**Please, please review, I beseech you. **_

_**I LOVE YOU.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_


End file.
